fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sully
Sully (ソワレ Soware, translated Soiree in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Her birthday is December 5th. She is voiced by Momoko Oohara http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara11.html in the Japanese version and by Amanda C. Miller in the English version. Profile Sully is a member of Chrom's Shepherds, prizes combat, and has a strong-willed personality. As she is cooler than most men, she has many female fans in Ylisse, and has trouble dealing with the amount of fan letters she gets. She and Chrom are childhood friends, and the two often spar together. She was born to a long line of Ylissean knights. In her support with Vaike she could have easily been spoiled by her family's reputation but refuses to, feeling that she needs to earn this treatment on her own through her own abilities. Thus her dream is to become a great knight. In Sully's support with Vaike, what she is looking for in a man is someone who is better than her, and someone she can respect. In most of her support conversations, despite her initial claim of indifference, she appears to be worried about her appearance and personality, talking about how she's not "girly" enough and that some people may find this unattractive. Sully does not know how to do most domestic chores including cooking and washing clothes. Sully finds Chrom after the Outrealm Gate opens, sending in Risen soldiers. However she is unknowingly tailed by an archer Virion who instantly begins to hit on her. However, she quickly silences him and rushes in to aid Chrom and helps him defeat the Risen. Sully accompanies Chrom during the Ylisse-Plegia war, the Conquest of Valm, and stopping Grima. After the war, Sully continues her knightly duties and became a well respected knight. Her beauty and skill made her a hero to women. She is the mother of Kjelle and a potential mother for Lucina and Morgan. She is the worst chef in the army, a trait she passed down to Kjelle. In Game Recruitment She is automatically recruited at the start of Turn 2 of Chapter 1. Base Stats | Cavalier |2 |20 |7 |1 |8 |8 |6 |7 |2 |7 | Discipline | Sword - E Lance - D |Bronze Lance |} Growth Rates |85% |55% |20% |60% |60% |60% |45% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Miriel *Sumia *The Avatar (Female) *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Sully is her Mother) *Lucina (Only if Sully is her Mother) Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Sully is the Cain archetype of the game meaning she is a Cavalier and her speed, skill, and luck growths will be much better than Stahl, though her strength and defense will grow slightly slower. This means that Sully will begin to double attack enemies and get criticals a bit earlier than Stahl will. However with awkward defensive stat growths, Sully will need to avoid getting hit as much as possible when attacking. As a Great Knight, Sully gains some much needed strength, though she will lose her speed and skill as a result. This makes her stats caps rather lopsided, however she will perform modestly well in this class, though Stahl and Frederick will probably serve better over her in these classes as her speed and skill stat caps will be only slightly higher than theirs while everything else is for them. Still, Sully can grab Luna for additional attack damage and Dual Guard+ for some Pair Up. Sully as a Paladin is much more balanced and considering her asset stats over Stahl are Speed and Skill, this class will really highlight Sully's abilities. Defender gives Sully some good stat boosts in Pair Ups and Aegis to shave off damage from Magic since her resistance is moderately slow in growth. Reclassing Sully's two reclassing options are the Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider lines. As a Myrmidon, Sully's natural higher speed and skill growth makes her an excellent myrmidon and its promotions, though is barely inferior to Lon'qu in most stats except defense and resistance. Swordmaster and Assassin Sully is still a formidable unit and a great way for Sully to continue to hone her asset stats. Vantage can potentially save Sully's life when she's in a tight spot, allowing her to quickly deal with enemies before she gets killed. Swordfaire will make her sword damage a bit better. Astra can allow Sully to score multiple hits and even pile criticals on each strike compounding to a possible 7.5 times the normal damage with her high skill, while using up only 1 weapon durability point. Lethality has a small chance to activate, at about 10% in all of her classes. This should be a last ditch effort skill if considered. Pass will allow her to quickly slip into enemy forces and help to swarm and gang on enemies. As a Wyvern Rider, Sully's strength will grow best in this class. She is faster and has better skill than Cherche though she falls slightly behind in strength and defense. Nevertheless she is still quite capable and can enjoy the better terrain effect free movement, though she will need to watch for Archers and Wyrmslayer units. Quick Burn can enhance Sully's initial turn abilities and can quickly mow down and dodge enemies. Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker also gives Sully some extra help when taking down enemies. Deliverer is a modest utility skill to help Sully close in the gaps with enemies or get away to get healed in a Pair Up. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Hey! Who left this crap lying around?!" (item) *"All done polishing the weapons. Can't fight jack squat without a trusty blade or bow!" (exp) *"I snuck in a little extra training. Felt damn good, too." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Quotes Asking *"Got any aspirations? I have a crapload of respect for people who follow their dreams." (dreams) *"Well, you look darned happy to be alive. You win your last practice match, or what?" (happy) Replying *"You wish. I'm just in a good mood because I feel like it. Reaons are for chumps!" (happy) *"Usually, I'm maintaining my weapons or training. But I go on walks, too." (free time) Level Up Quotes *"One giant leap across the chasm of greatness." (6+ stats up) *"Turns out the business end of my sword is ME" (4-5 stats up) *"Not bad, but I've got a hell of a way to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Damn, why didn't I train harder?" (0-1 stat up) *"I guess you can only train so much. Damn." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Ready to smash heads! ...Is that still my job?" Armory *"For me? Hot damn!" (buying) *"Hell, take it. I don't need any of this crap." (selling) *"You hone the weapon. I'll hone the knight." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Hot damn! I am cooking with fire today! Watch me tear up the field!" (surge) Greetings *"Have a great damned birthday, Avatar. I mean it." (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support *"You can do this!" *"Get it together." *"Got ya covered!" *"Quick and dirty...Huh! I like it!" *"Over there!" *"I'm right here." *"Go! Go!" *"You're going down!" *"Let's end this!" *"Go for it!" *"Son of a griffon..." Dual Strike *"Looking for me?" *"Save some for me!" *"You're going down!" *"My turn." *"Hmph pathetic." Dual Guard *"Watch it!" *"You alright?" Critical *"Where should I stab ya!?" *"I'll kill you twice!" *"So long, chump!" *"To hell with you!" Defeated Enemy *"Damn nuisance." *"Hell of a fight!" *"Come get some!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Sorry." *"Thanks" *"Very kind of ya." Etymology Her name may come from the French word soirée, meaning evening, maybe as opposed to Stahl's Japanese name sol, sun in Spanish. Sully also means dirty (covered in dirt) in English. This may be in reference to her willingness to work harder than most men to prove herself or, perhaps, a reference to her more masculine appearance and mannerisms compared to the other women. Trivia *Sully and Stahl are one of three Cain and Abel pairs to not join with each other (the others being Cain/Abel and Oscar/Kieran), and the only male/female pair themselves. *Sully shares her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, with Cherche. *Sully's official artwork depicts her wielding a Iron Lance. Gallery File:Soiree.jpg|Sully's portrait in Awakening. File:sully confession.png|Sully confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:soiree confession.jpg|The second part of Sully's confession scene. File:Sullyconfession.jpg|Sully's full confession File:Sully1.jpg|Concept art of Sully File:Sully2.jpg|Concept art of Sully File:Sullymugs.jpg|Concept art of Sully Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters